


what to feed the werewolf who is hiding in your room (when he is wanted for murder and also your dad is the sheriff)

by Teaotter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what to feed the werewolf who is hiding in your room (when he is wanted for murder and also your dad is the sheriff)

**First option: Protein bars.**

Your dad doesn’t even notice anymore when you grab four of them and head back to your room. You’re a growing boy who plays lacrosse, of course you eat your weight in protein bars on a daily basis. And it’s not like you want Derek to feel welcome here, anyway. _He might not leave._

 

**Second option: Last night’s leftovers.**

If your dad makes breakfast for you and you can’t get out of eating with him. You can always say you’re taking the leftovers to school for lunch. Not that you’d ever eat cold lasagna for lunch.

Then again, your lasagna, even cold, is better than the cafeteria food. Hmm. Maybe you should take it for lunch…

 

**Third option: Omelets.**

If your dad is already gone to work –- which he might well be, since he’s got a long day ahead of him, looking for that murdering Hale kid who’s hiding in your room. ( _Sorry, Dad._ ) 

But it means you can actually cook something. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, especially if you’re going to ditch class to hunt down the werewolf who’s really killing people.

 

**Fourth option: Whatever Derek makes.**

Wait, Derek can cook?


End file.
